


Comfort

by royalwilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwilds/pseuds/royalwilds
Summary: Hawke helps Fenris with pain from his lyrium tattoos.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a prompt that I got on my tumblr.

The light from the fireplace glowed throughout Hawke’s room, illuminating it along with candle that were set on the tables next to her bed. She found herself lying against Fenris one arm hooked through his and her other holding up a book. They had spent most of the evening like this, after supper they had moved to the bedroom, Fenris picking up the book he had left in her room resuming. Hawke saw this as a good time to catch up on Varric’s latest novel. 

Hawke was a few chapters in when she noticed Fenris start to fidget, at first she thought nothing of it. Her thoughts moved back to the book at hand, letting a small giggle out at one of the cheesy lines. Then he removed his arm from hers and she noticed him rub at his other arm. She raised an eyebrow at this but her mind didn’t linger on it. Then he moved away from her, Hawke’s head thumping against the headboard of her bed.

"Are you okay?“ she asked him, her voice full of concern as she copied him sitting up. 

"It’s nothing.” he replied, dismissing her. 

"Fenris-“ she said before she moved closer to him. “I doubt it’s nothing with all the fidgeting you’re doing. Is it that wound from yesterday? You should have let me heal it, if it’s infected, if there was poison, Fenris-” her words came out quicker as anxiety crept up on her.

"It’s nothing.“ his reply was more rough this time, growled out. Hawke recoiled, her hand that she had reached out to check his arm that had been wounded. 

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t press.” she apologized, her head falling.

"No, I'm sorry Hawke.“ he said with a sigh. "I shouldn't try and keep you out." 

"Fenris, I don’t blame you. It’ll take time.” she replied quickly, she didn’t want to guilt into doing anything. 

"My tattoos-“ he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “They hurt sometimes, well they hurt often but at times worse than others.”

Hawke’s mind raced, grasping for a solution. She couldn’t bear to let him suffer and she wouldn’t let him if she could help it.

"I think I can help.“ she finally said. She got up abruptly from the bed. Fenris watched her as she hurried out of the bedroom. After a few minutes she returned with a bowl full of snow from outside. She sat in front of him setting the bowl next to her. Hawke held her hand out and he placed his hand in hers. She took a handful of the icy substance with her other hand and pressed it against the lines that marked his forearm. She moved up and down for a few moments before looking up to him.

"Does that help it any?” she asked. Moments passed before he replied, she could nearly see him wondering if he should answer truthfully or not. She resisted the urge to smile, despite the moments he would snap at her she knew how much he truly cared for her, the fact that he considered lying about his relief to make her feel better so she would stop worrying herself into stress showed how much he cared. 

"N-No, it does not.“ he finally answered her. She nodded, still determined to find a fix for this problem.

A part of her feared there would only be one solution that he would not care for very much. She left the room again, bowl in hand before returning with the same bowl. This time it contained steaming water and she held a wash cloth in her other hand. She took her same position in front of him before dipping the cloth in the warm water and applying it to his tattoos. She looked up wondering if it had worked. She was answered with a somber shake of the head. 

Hawke left again moving about the house looking for anything she could think of as a solution for this. Finally she returned to the room empty handed sitting down in front of him again.

"Hawke, it is fine. I’ve dealt with this for a long time. I can get through it like usual.” he said to her.

"I can fix it it’s just,“ she paused looking from his eyes to the side. “It would involve magic.” The silence after she spoke felt like it was crushing her. She didn’t like talking about magic with Fenris one on one, she knew how he detested it. She understood, if she was in his position she too would no doubt hate it. It was just when he bared that hatred, especially when they were alone it hurt her. She knew he didn’t direct it at her, in fact she had a feeling Fenris did what he could to separate her from her magic in his mind but in her mind she didn’t know who she would be if she wasn't a mage.

A part of her wanted to ask him to trust her but he did, he just didn’t trust magic. 

"Okay.“ he finally replied. She blinked a few times trying to process his answer. There was no way, she had to of heard wrong but from the look in his eyes she knew what he had said. 

"Okay.” she repeated with a small nod. “Okay.” she moved forward, slowly, carefully her hands grasping at the bottom of his shirt. She gently pulled it upwards before discarding it on the floor. 

"Lay back.“ she said in a soft tone, her hands moving to his chest to help him lay down. She moved beside him, a part of her was still in disbelief that he would allow her to do this. "If you want me to stop just tell me, at anytime.” she reassured him. She smoothed her hands over his chest, she could feel his heart racing, his breath controlled. Her hands began to glow with healing light and he let out a gasp, she stopped quickly pulling her hands back.

"I’m sorry, are you okay?“ she asked panic clear in her tone. 

"Hawke, no. It felt… good.” he tried to explain. “I’ve never felt such relief from these markings.”

"Oh,“ she said blankly, relief washed over her. Not only had she not hurt him or frightened him, she was correct in her assumption that the healing would ease his pain. 

"Please continue.” he asked her. His hand reaching out for hers, taking it and placing it back on his chest. She did as he wanted, palms flat against his soft flesh following the white lines across his chest, stomach and sides. Once she had given that part of him enough attention she moved on to his arms.

Moving along the hard muscles of his biceps down his forearms and to his hands. She couldn’t resist taking his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers, her gaze moved from his body to his eyes. The trust she saw in his stunning green gaze nearly made her heart melt. She had to stop herself before she kissed him.

She continued working on his arms before moving down to his legs, pulling up the loose pant legs of his bed clothes to his thighs. She took her time moving along the left leg up and down until she moved to the right giving it the same attention. When she was done she realized that he had closed his eyes, relaxing into her healing touch.

"Fenris,“ she said softly "do you want to turn over?” she asked him. Without a verbal reply he did as she had asked. She resumed her pattern, now working on his back she added more pressure turning it into a massage. She was about to ask him if that was okay but the small groan of pleasure he let out was enough of an answer. She took the most time on his back, enjoying the noises he would make from time to time.

After she was done she moved to the back of his legs before turning him over again. She went over his chest a few more times before moving to his shoulders, the eye contact he gave her was hypnotizing. They hadn’t exchanged many words but talk was cheap, wasn’t that what people always said?

Her hands moved from his shoulders up to his neck and the up to his cheeks, the light fading from her hands as she leaned forward finally indulging herself with that kiss she had wanted. His arms wrapped around her waist pressing her against him. As he let go his hands moved to her cheeks, gently stroking her. 

"Was that enough?“ she asked. "I can do more if you want?”

"That was perfect.“ he replied before pulling her close for another kiss.  
Hawke found herself exhausted from the long day and the healing power exerted, she had the urge to curl up against his chest and she didn’t deny herself that. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent, content with life as she ever could be. Fenris’ arms held her close, gently stroking her back in a soothing motion. 

Hawke was nearly asleep when she heard his deep voice through her haze of tired. 

"I love you, Marian."


End file.
